Hot Pursuit - On Four Wheels
by badly-knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo are in pursuit of a gang of bank robbers and their loot. Set towards the end of the manga. Written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Hot Pursuit

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee, Ryo, OCs.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** Towards the end of the manga.

 **Summary:** Dee and Ryo are in pursuit of a gang of bank robbers and their loot.

 **Word Count:** 638

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Car chases are part of the job,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

As all cops know, car chases come with the territory. There's always going to be some idiot who thinks driving fast and recklessly in the middle of a city is a sure way to avoid being arrested for whatever crime they've committed. In reality, all they're doing is delaying the inevitable and tacking on a few more crimes they can be charged and sentenced for, such as resisting arrest, speeding, reckless endangerment, driving without due care and attention, disturbing the peace, and destruction of property, because nine times out of ten they'll crash.

Once in a while though, the cops will be up against an experience getaway driver, someone who's as good behind a wheel, if not better, than they are. Then they have their work cut out for them.

A successful bank robbery is dependent on careful planning, and that includes making sure you have a driver who knows his stuff and has an escape route mapped out beforehand. Whoever the guy driving the getaway vehicle is, he's no slouch in the driving stakes, but then neither is Dee, and he keeps his foot down, weaving in and out of traffic, in hot pursuit. Beside him, Ryo's talking on the radio, attempting to coordinate several patrol cars in order to block all possible routes out the area. That's a job best done by someone in a police 'copter, and there's one en route, it just isn't here yet.

As soon at is arrives overhead, Ryo hands over to the eyes in the sky, relying on the airborne officers to direct the various patrol cars into position. Cars are scattering out of their path, which might be a help if they weren't doing the same for the getaway car. Ryo has turned his attention to checking his gun; a few more blocks and they'll be heading into a warehouse district where it might be safe to try shooting out a tire on the bank robbers' car, so he'll need to be ready.

Dee loves the way his partner remains so cool under pressure. Ryo is unfazed by their speed, keeping himself as steady as possible by bracing his feet against the floor. As they whip into a tight turn, tires squealing against the asphalt, he winds his window down. Half a block and they'll be away from pedestrians.

That half block flies past at dizzying speed.

Unable to shake them, the getaway driver is starting to get desperate. One of the robbers fires off a few shots in their direction, but his aim is lousy and the bullets don't come anywhere near their car. Leaning out of the passenger side window, Ryo takes careful aim and fires off two shots. The first clips the car's rear fender, but the second grazes the right rear tire. Dee hears Ryo curse; he'd being trying to blow the tire, but it looks like he's failed. He lines up for another try, but it turns out there's no need.

The car ahead starts to shimmy as its leaking tire deflates and starts to come apart in shreds; it's still going, but listing on three wheels, sparks flying from where metal is dragging along the road. Dee guns the engine and closes the gap as Ryo drops back into his seat, muttering, "Not quite what I intended."

"Who cares? It worked."

"I suppose."

Slamming on the brakes as the would-be getaway car literally grinds to a halt, Dee and Ryo exit their vehicle, guns drawn, already hearing the wailing of sirens as backup arrives on the scene. It's all over for the robbers now. The odds are against them and they sensibly decide to surrender, tossing their guns from the car before scrambling out, hands on their heads.

It's a satisfying conclusion to an exhilarating chase. If only more days were like this.

.

The End


End file.
